


Baby, Don't Leave Me.

by imaginativefantasties



Series: Coma Series. [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: :(, Coma, Crying, F/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, and a sad band because lukey is sad, just a sad lukey, okay so not too sad, sad lukey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties





	Baby, Don't Leave Me.

(Luke)  
“Please wake up” Luke whispered, close to your ear, in hopes you’d hear him and wake up… You didn’t, the doctor’s said there was only a 50% chance you would wake…

You had been in a serious car crash… Another car was speeding, and you were the unlucky one it crashed into too. You were rushed into hospital before your heart stopped. And the doctors did save you; you were hooked up to the special wires to keep you alive.

Luke was called next, since you had no other family. He had just finished a tour with his band; 5 Seconds of Summer… Calum, his band member had to drive him to the hospital, because Luke was in too much of a panic… Ashton and Michael came along too… Scared because they all loved you… You were Luke’s girlfriend; you were special and important to them.

Luke raced to your room when he reached the Hospital… He was in such a shock, he fell to his knees, tears spilling from his blue eyes. You were so broken and bruised.

Luke moved towards your body, Calum, Mike and Ash were so shocked and scared… Luke sobbed his heart out, not caring who saw. He held onto your hand, whimpering.

“Wake up…please. I need you” His voice was so broken and croaky. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, looking up to see Michael.

“We need to go mate, only one of us can stay. We figured you’d want too. We’ll see you in the morning”

Luke nodded, letting each of the boys hugging him, and then leaving. Leaving your sleeping body and Luke alone…

He stroked your hair and brushed your hands gently, gave you kisses over your face. “Can you hear me?” He asked you. “If you can, do something. Anything…” He said… Nothing happened.

Nothing ever happened. For days; nothing… But days turned into weeks, which turned into months…

Luke was slowly losing it… He never thought he would ever feel so lost. The fans were being brilliant, telling Luke to be strong, and how they were here for him and the band.

But nothing ever changed. The doctors said nothing was changing… You bruises had healed and bones were nearly completely healed, but nothing.

But something had changed, in whatever sleeping form you were, you could hear talking… The talking of people around you. Not perfectly. But you could understand form the tone of voice… But no one else knew that…

Luke sat in the chair next to your bed, his guitar in hand, singing softly. There was a light knock on the door. “Come in” Luke mumbled.

The door opened and the three boys; Calum, Michael, and Ashton shuffled in.

“Luke, we need to go. The tour is starting soon” Calum said, frowning. He was upset too, about you being in a coma, but the band realized maybe, Luke did need to start moving on, just in case.

Luke nodded, getting up; he handed his guitar to Ash, and walked closer to you. He kissed your forehead. “I promise I will be back baby. I love you so much” He whispered, and then left the hospital room, with one last longing glance at you…

Ashton drove them to the tour bus, and soon the tour bus was driving away…

Luke was tired, he barely got any sleep, he was always thinking of you.

He was so scared, he did believe he truly loved you, and he was scared because, you could be gone… Any second your body could let go… He hoped you never would.

The first show of the tour was very soon. That night actually. Luke had to concentrate on the music…

The concert was going brilliantly, until the band started singing ‘Beside you’ Ash, Cal and Mikey were scared that Luke might have broken down in that song.

Luke sung;

“So close but so far away’

His voice only broke slightly, he tried not to think of you, but as soon as the song was over, he fell to his knees, tears streaming from his eyes…

Calum was quick to put his Bass down and run to Luke.

“We’re sorry guys. But as you may have heard Luke’s girlfriend is in a coma” Michael said into the microphone.

The fans were now screaming ‘It’s okay Lukey’ ‘We love you’

The concert was cancelled early. He couldn’t do it.

Once the band were back on the bus, the four of them sat together, eating pizza.

“Luke, mate. Maybe you should start to let go” Calum said, hating having to say it.

“No. I can’t. I love her Cal” Luke frowned, picking at his food.

“But what happens if she never comes back?” Ashton whispered.

“Don’t say that! She will come back!” Luke nearly yelled. “I’m not very hungry” He said, standing up, and walking into the bunk room. 

Luke laid there in his buck, alone with his thoughts. He took his phone out of his pocket, and started scrolling through Twitter.

He couldn’t concentrate on reading the tweets, he felt so damn weak. Completely falling apart, over one person. Of course, he loved you, so much. You meant a great deal to him.

But how could he let someone make such an impact on him.

“Maybe I do need to let go” He mumbled to himself. Tears slipping from his blue eyes and painting his cheeks in tear stains.

Luke wiped his eyes, and tired his hardest not to start sobbing.

He wrapped his arms around his pillow, holding his tight, crying into it.

“It hurts Y/N” He whimpered “Don’t leave me”

~#~#~

One Year.

One whole year had passed since you had gone into the coma.

Luke was never going to give up on you.

But everyone around him kept telling him, to let go. Get ready for the worst.

But he didn’t. He believed you would wake.

Tour was over, and the boys were home, having some time to relax.

All four of them were in the living room, watching some film.

When Luke jumped up, saying he was going to get a drink, he walked into the kitchen, and turned the kettle on to boil.

His hands reached for his phone, but it wasn’t there. He must have left it in the other room.

His finished making his drink and he walked back into the living room and sat back in his place.

“How you feeling Lukey?” Michael asks, laying his head on Luke’s shoulder.

“I’m fine Mike” Luke answers, his eyes trained on the TV.

“No, Luke, I mean. How are you feeling? Like about the Y/N thing?” He asks.

Luke’s smile fades from his head, he doesn’t answer Michael, and he bites his lip. But that doesn’t stop the soon sobs that are coming from his body.

But the boys are cuddling him, and soothing him.

“It’ll be alright Lukey” Ashton whispers.

They all lay there, watching Luke, and stroking his hair.

But then Luke’s phone rings. He moves so quickly and answers the phone in a flash.

“Hello?” He says.

“Hello, is this Lucas Hemmings?” A man asks over the phone. “Yes”

“We have some news about Y/N”

All four the boys gasp, the worst has come to mind.

“She isn’t de-gone right?” Luke whimpers into the phone.

“No, she is awake!” The man says, happily.

Luke jumps up from his seat “Really! Can I come see her” He asks.

“Of course” The man says and the phone goes dead.

Luke stays quiet and turns to the boys.

“She awake boys. My girl, I told you. She’d be awake”

Luke rushed off to get his shoes and a coat and rushes out the door. “Coming boys?” He yells excitedly.

Michael, Calum, and Ashton follow Luke outside and get into the car. They were so happy for Luke. He looked so happy.

He hadn’t looked so happy in so long. It was honestly an amazing sight.

They drove to the hospital. And asked for your room.

Only Luke was allowed in, he was so nervous.

He opened the door, so gently. Just in case you were sleeping.

You were sitting in your bed, with a book in hand and tray of food on your lap.

Luke closes the door, which causes you to look up.

“Hello?” You say to him. “God. Wow. “Y/N, babe you’re awake” He says, rushing to the side of your bed. Making you flinch back.

He looks confused at you. “Y/N. I’m sorry. What did I do?” He asks, worried.

You look at him. His eyes were so blue, they were so beautiful. But you didn’t recognise those eyes. They were so new to you.

But you felt weird in your stomach when you looked at his eyes.

“Who are you?” You ask, his face dropping massively, causing your heart to clench in your chest.

“It’s me. Luke. Your boyfriend” He says, his beautiful eyes, now pooling tears.

You sigh and look at him hardly. You try to think if you know him, but you don’t.

God, you don’t even know what’s going on.

You knew you were in a hospital bed, because you were in a car crash.

“I’m sorry… Luke. But I can’t. I just don’t know you”

Luke nods. “Okay, well maybe. I should er go” He says, crying now, as he points to the door.

“I’m sorry” You whisper and he disappears.

#~#~#~

You didn’t see Luke again for another 4 months.

You were allowed out of the hospital, and you started living your life again, but something felt empty.

Your whole house was full of Luke.

Pictures and memories.

It made you feel weird.

You had asked your doctors about not remembering. And they had put you through a sort of therapy to help you remember.

And after 4 months you did.

You were so happy. But not at the same time, you were scared he didn’t want you anymore.

But you still went to his house.

You knocked on the door.

And Ashton answered, without thinking you jumped onto him, wrapping your arms around him.

He laughed and wrapped his around yours.

“Y/N I missed you!”

You smiled and get off him.

“Luke home?” You ask. “You remember?” He asks and you nod.

Ashton nods and tells you he is in his room. Sleeping.

You smile and quietly walk up the stairs seeing Michael and Calum, they were going to shout your name, but you stopped them. You hugged them quickly before, quietly going into Luke’s room.

Ashton was right he was laying in his bed, his back facing you.

“Go away” He mumbled.

You smiled and lifted the cover, and slowly crawling into the bed with him.

“Calum, I don’t want a cuddle” He groans as you wrap your arms around him.

“Baby, it’s not Calum” You say. And you feel him stop breathing… He turns around, and looks at you. For minutes.

“Y/N?”

You nod, and let him hug you tightly and kiss you all over your face.

“You remember?”

“Obviously Luke. I missed you” You whisper, kissing his lips.

“I missed you so damn much! You are never leaving my arms again” He smiles and pulls you tightly against his chest. You smile contently. And let him hug you, you felt small tears slip onto your cheek from Luke’s eyes.

But you don’t say anything, you just lie there, with your boyfriend. Finally back together.

Luke and you lay there, awake, both enjoying each other’s company. Until Ashton calls for you both, saying pizza is down stairs.

Luke and you jump right up, racing down stairs.

He won and sat on the couch, pulling you onto his lap.

You both sat like that, eating pizza. Whilst Calum, Michael and Ashton sat around you, all happy. 

“Y/N, you know there are other seats” Calum smirks. You feel Luke’s arms tighten around you.

“No, don’t leave me. Stay on my lap please”

You looked around to Luke, and he has fear plastered all over his face. He really must of gone through hell.

“Baby. I’m never going to leave you. Do you understand that? I love you Luke. I’m so sorry, for scaring you with the coma thing” You say, he flinches at the word coma, and still holds you closer.

“I know. I love you. I just, I thought I had lost you Y/N. I never want to go through that again” He whispers.

“I know Luke. I love you” You repeat. He smiles up to you, and you reach to peck his lips.

“I love you so much, more than anything Y/N” Luke says with one last kiss to your lips…


End file.
